The 81st Hunger Games: A Return of Past Victors
by Emberwind8
Summary: Remember Aqua and Parker, Victors of the 80th Hunger Games? If you don't, read the prequel, 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time For Revenge'. If you have read it, this is the sequel I promised to make. Aqua and Parker have left the arena, but they still have a lot of work to do. Follow them as they mentor new tributes and as they try not to kill each other from frustration. Sort of SYOT
1. Gimme Sympathy

**A/N: I'm back, and I found out how to use these line thingies! Thingies isn't corrected by spell check? Weird. But anyways, here's what I have so far for this story. If you start reading this and have no idea who Aqua, Parker, Emberlynn, and Skittora are, I'd suggest reading 'The 80th Hunger Games: A Time For Revenge', as this is the sequel to it. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

_Don't go, stay with the all unknown_

_Stay away from the hooks_

_All the chances we took_

_We're so close_

_To something better left unknown_

_I can feel it in my bones_

* * *

I'm finally going home. Soon, anyway. Doctors take both Parker and I and knock us out for a long time, but I really have no clue how long. When I eventually come to, I can feel no pain. I look to my toe, which has been altered to make it the normal length. I kind of thought it would be cool to have some sort of scar from my experiences, but whatever. Around me I see the doctors leaving, with Skittora entering the pure white room. She looks proud. I don't see why she wouldn't be.

"It's time to get ready for your interview," Skittora informs me.

"Already?" I ask, "I thought they gave us time to recover?"

"They figured you didn't need it," Skittora answers. She's right. The only thing I have to recover from are the losses of my allies, but seriously, who cares about the rest? And I'd barely gotten hurt much in the arena, and what injuries I did have were completely taken care of.

Skittora, who has brought my outfit with her, is taking it out of the plastic sheet it's been placed inside of. Yet again, she looks anxious to dress me in it. As long as it's even half as awesome as the other one I had for my other interview, I'll be satisfied. She makes me close my eyes again as she slips my body into what feels like a full length gown.

She now tells me to open my eyes. In front of me, in the mirror, I see myself for the first time after the Games. I've got to admit, I probably look better now than I did in District Two. I may be somewhat skinnier, but I have perfect skin without any cuts or bruises. I can't say I like it. They even got rid of the scars I had before the Games even started, the ones that defined who I was. But on my perfect skin lies a perfect gown. It's shimmering, bright, and red at the top, band it gets darker as it goes to the bottom, until it turns pure black at the lowest point.

Phew. Again, she has given me a dress I actually like, which I still find to be weird. In front of me, she has my shoes. To my immense disappointment, they're heels. I guess I'll have to make a compromise, I mean, at least they're not pink or purple. And the color reminds me of Prim's spilt blood. But with my luck, I'm definitely going to fall onstage while desperately trying to walk in them, mainly because I've never actually worn heels before. I automatically despise it.

"It's time to go," Skittora says after I awkwardly place my feet in the horrid shoes. We stroll down the blank hallway until we finally get to the stage, from where I go down a flight of steps to a launch room much like the one I was in before going into the arena. I hear Caesar Flickerman announcing mine and Parker's oddly colored prep teams. I don't listen what he's saying and still have no clue as to what their names are. I never bothered to figure it out, because frankly, I didn't care, and I still don't. Next up is Emberlynn, who, to my surprise, is also dressed up. When I look to my left, Skittora has vanished and is strutting on the stage with Parker's stylist, who again, I don't know the name of.

Finally, I hear my name announced. Yet again, I'm rising on the pedestal, only this time I won't have to slaughter the people I see when I emerge at the top. At least I don't think I do, though the thought of sticking a knife into Caesar's windpipe is a pleasing one. Finally, I'm on the stage. I look to my left to see Parker on the stage too. I'm overcome with joy to see that President Snow hadn't killed him after I was knocked out, because it really seems like something he would do.

The audience is cheering for us so much I think I might go deaf. These people overreact over everything. Caesar tells us to sit in the lavish seats provided for each of us.

"Here you are Panem, Aqua and Parker, the victors of the Eightieth Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar announces, and the crowd goes even wilder. They look at us like we're the greatest thing they'd ever seen, not just two people that are good at killing, but I smile and laugh like I don't care. "But before we can get to the interview, here is a clip of the highlights of the Games!" The huge screen behind the three of us comes to life, starting with scenes from the Bloodbath. This'll be fun to watch from a different perspective.

I can hear the gong ring, and the tributes go running, some to the Cornucopia, and the rest away from the Cornucopia. It then goes to a close-up of the first death, Rayn's. I remember it like it was yesterday. I watch myself punch the twelve year old boy in the stomach and proceed to step on his throat. Good times. Then it goes through each other Bloodbath deaths, going from Hunter spearing Karlie, to Stingra stabbing Blaze, to Parker killing Edward, to Rosie throwing a knife at Alex, and then to me stabbing Asher. I never noticed that the only kills were made by me and my allies. Then it skips to a few moments later to when I lodge my axe into the way-to-trusting Bob's stomach. That kid was an idiot.

Now it goes to something I didn't see in full, Rayvenn killing Victoria. Rayvenn had chased her into the ditch, and cornered her in it, much like I did to her later. Victoria had a look of pure terror, and Rayvenn one of pure malevolence. Apparently Victoria didn't have much of a tolerance for pain, because she seemed like she was about to pass out when Rayvenn stabbed her shoulder. She continues to do the same thing, screaming at her in the process, until she jabs her knife into Victoria's neck, making her cannon go off. From there, we watch me, Rosie, Hunter, and Jack taunt Rayvenn, and eventually see me spear her with my trident.

The rest of the clips are pretty much the same thing, and I find that the only deaths I didn't personally witness were some at the Bloodbath, Hunter, and Tonya. The rest were nothing I hadn't seen before, but I've gotta say, it was way cooler in real life. I felt the blood spatter and saw the exact moment when the breath left their lungs. You can't imagine how exhilarating it feels. But watching Prim suffer again doesn't disappoint, that's one thing I don't mind watching for a second time.

"We're so glad to see you both again!" Caesar announces as the video fades away.

"As are we," Parker agrees. By now I'm getting the feeling that this interview will go just as well as the first one. In other words, this will be a complete disaster for me, but not necessarily Parker.

"And I just want to thank President Snow for letting us both win," I add. "I don't know why you made us an exception, but I'm sure pleased you did!" I need this to go well, and I don't care how much I have to suck up to the Capitol to make that happen.

Caesar blathers on about everything you could imagine for the rest of the interview, and all Parker and I have to do is listen for a pause in his voice to signal we should say something. Kill me now. I'm forced to talk about my feelings when I watched my allies die, about the first time I found Prim on the last day, and a bunch of other crap nobody actually cares about. I don't see what I did to deserve this, I won the Hunger Games, and _this _is how you repay me? I'd just love to go back to District Two and bathe in my glory with my friends and family.

"Aqua, is there anything else you want to say?" Caesar inquires. Oh no. I actually have to think of an answer that won't offend anyone, and we all know what happened last time that happened. But I think I might have something meaningful and honest to say for once.

"Yes, actually," I begin, "I want to thank my dead brother, Cato, for encouraging me to do this. Even when he was killed in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, I knew he wouldn't want me to give up. He would've wanted me to avenge his death and win this once and for all."

The audience starts crying, which by now I think is pretty pathetic. Do these people seriously have nothing better to do than cry at sob stories that really aren't that sad? I'd guess not.

"I'm sure he would've, Aqua," Caesar comforts, and I, yet again, pretend to be sad. You wouldn't believe how complicated and aggravating this is. "Well everyone, give it up for Aqua Pyrette and Parker Brown!" The Capitol people cheer for us, so I get up right away and try to get out early, of course forgetting the dreaded heels I'm wearing. Don't you just love it when you fall onstage at the end of a performance? It's one of the _best _feelings you can get. I know that if I were in that audience watching someone trip on their shoes I'd be laughing my head off, but nuclear waste monsters out there gasp in shock and somehow actually care about my wellbeing. I mean, even I'm on the verge of laughter, as is Parker.

"You need help?" he manages to ask through chuckles.

"I hate to say it, but yes," I mumble, also through chuckles. I reach out my hand to his, and he pulls me up from the floor. I really hate my life right now, as humorous as this is. Remember how I said something awful would happen? Here you go. It's exactly what I expected… Well, not the _exact _same thing obviously, but the same idea.

We walk off of the stage together, though less quickly for one apparent reason. Once out of view, we both lose it and double over in laughter.

"I swear, if anyone tries to put me in heels again…"

"You must hate your stylist now."

"Yup…" We're both cracking up so much that those are the only words we can possibly utter. We also are too involved with the hilarity to notice an unamused Enobaria standing over us.

Focus, you two!" she shouts. "Do you not realize that you're about to leave for your crowning?" I can't speak for Parker, but I sure didn't.

We get to the stage moments later with President Snow is waiting for us with two separate crowns. He announces to the crowd our names and some other stuff I don't really listen to, then turns to Parker and I. He places the golden crowns onto each of our heads, which makes me feel even more powerful.

"Here you are, for the first time ever, the two Victors of the Eightieth Annual Hunger Games!" he ends, leaving the audience to scream our names in awe and clap frantically. I thought it would be a lot longer than that, but I'm not complaining.

When I go to Skittora, I give her my dress and apparently deadly shoes. She doesn't say anything to me, which believe me, I'm fine with. But by looking at her countenance I can tell she feels guilty for what happened. I know I sure blame it on her. In exchange for my interview ensemble, I get a pale blue t-shirt, gray pants, and black boots. She lets me go after I've changed, and I get to go on the train, back to District Two.

* * *

_Get hot_

_Get too close to the flame_

_Wild, open space_

_Talk like an open book_

_Sign me up_

* * *

**'Gimme Sympathy' by Metric**

* * *

**A/N: gorrillaface345: If you are reading this, I know I said I'd use some things from the PM you sent me, but I'm saving it for the Victory Tour. Hope that's okay!**

* * *

**A/N Again: Also, if you're wondering what this story is going to be about, it's pretty much Aqua and Parker's lives as mentors. Believe me, it'll be much more awesome than it sounds. They will have some... Let's say... 'Interesting' tributes to mentor. And they will both have very different methods of mentoring. So yeah. R/R!**


	2. Lisztomania

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness! But here you go, part of the Victory Tour! **

* * *

_This is show time, this is show time, this is show time_

_Time, time to show it off, time to show it off, it's time to show_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~I skipped right to the Victory Tour because I was bored, a great excuse if you ask me~**

"Aqua… Aqua! Wake up!" I'm in the midst of an amazing dream where I am yet again torturing Prim to death, when I hear my mother's somewhat angry voice. She's never felt the same about me since I volunteered, you should've seen what happened when I got home. I really don't understand what there was to be angry about though, I won, what else could you ask for? Obviously volunteering was _not_ a stupid move.

"Ugh… What is it?" I respond.

My mother sighs. "Do you really not remember?"

Nope. I'm completely blanking.

My silence must answer her question. "The Victory Tour, maybe?" she sarcastically adds. That'd be it.

"Oh… I knew that."

"Mm hmm. I think that maybe, just maybe, you might want to get ready for it. But of course that's just a suggestion." My mother leaves my room. I think I'm going to take that suggestion.

"And just so you know, Emberlynn's here!" I hear my mother shout from outside of my door. I think I might be a little late getting up.

After getting ready in an exceptionally quick amount of time, and end up dressed in a bright blue sweater overtop of a plain black shirt, tight black pants, and tall brown leather boots, all of which were provided for me in the house after winning the Hunger Games, so in other words, they were things I wouldn't have worn before. The only reason I'm wearing it now is because I'm supposed to look 'professional'. I sprint down the spiral staircase in my new home in Victor's Village to find Emberlynn impatiently waiting in my living room, along with both of my parents.

"We've gotta go now, you've been holding us up," Emberlynn announces, already strolling towards the doorway, me at her heels. Outside of Victor's Village is another one of the Capitol's trains, this one even more luxurious than the last somehow. Emberlynn leads me inside, where I find Parker, Skittora, Enobaria, his stylist whose name is apparently Larkin, and our prep teams, who in some way I still don't know the names of. I think mine are named Cyan, Safira, and Red. I'm not completely sure though.

"Our first stop is District Twelve, then Eleven, and so on, until we get to Two, which will be skipped, then back to One, and finally the Capitol where there will be a banquet and another interview," Skittora explains. I don't think I can handle another interview.

Emberlynn speaks again, "I have your speeches prepared right—"

"We don't get to make our own speeches?" I interrupt.

"No! Do you know how badly that would turn out? In District Twelve, you'd probably just end up cursing at Katniss and her family!" She knows me too well.

"Well… Yeah… But can't we at least do something creative and not stereotypical? Those bore me to death!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Aqua on this," Parker adds.

At this point Emberlynn has gotten very annoyed with both of us. "I'll let you say something different at the end, but stick with what's written on the cards for the most part."

"There's our first stop!" Larkin exclaims.

Looking out of the train's window, I see we're arriving in a dingy, run-down District. The living conditions here are much worse then I'd imagined. The train pulls into the Justice Building, whose tainted demeanor reflects that of its District, and its District's tributes.

Emberlynn sighs. "Just read off of the card. And try not to make them start a riot."

"Who cares about them, why should I need their support?" I respond. "I'm not at all sorry for what I did, and I won't pretend to be. I'll do whatever I want."

"Then good luck," Enobaria laughs sarcastically.

Parker and I get off of the train, and immediately smell the musky odor of what must be mold. The path that leads to the stage is dark, and the only thing I can see is a light at the end, signaling the outdoors. But before I can reach that light, I feel a sharp tug on my waist.

**~Parker's POV~**

**(Bet you didn't expect that!)**

Sometimes I simply cannot stand Aqua. Sure, she's my friend, but still. I don't see why she bothers to try to convince herself that she won't actually start a riot, like Emberlynn said. These people in District Twelve must despise her, but I'm definitely not going to say anything. We enter District Twelve's Justice Building, and behind me in the gloomy corridor, I hear a cry.

"Get off me, you dirty little-!" If this matter ever comes up later, an 'I told you so' will be in order. Another screech cuts her off. I can't see what's happening, but I hear the sound of someone's body slamming onto the ground.

"Aqua? Was that you?" I ask.

"Nope, but I think we should probably get out of here soon," she replies, and starts running to the stage. I run after her, and I can hear the person behind us stumbling forward as well. We finally enter the bright outdoors, and I'm hoping the attacker will seem concerned about the crowd that would watch them try to kill Aqua. But of course, they don't care. The person has followed us onto the platform, and not to my surprise, it's Aqua's worst enemy, Katniss Everdeen. She's bruised and panting, but clearly has her mind set on revenge. The crowd behind us is murmuring and gasping at the sight.

Aqua and Katniss are glaring at each other in silence, both envisioning a first move. Without warning, Katniss flings herself at an unsuspecting Aqua, who is thrown to the ground. Normally Aqua would have the upper hand, even though Katniss is four years older, but now Aqua has nowhere to attack from. But knowing her, she'll find some way to get out of this. The Peacekeepers are coming for her, but the crowd is fighting them and keeping them from getting to the stage.

I can see Katniss whispering threats to Aqua, but the roar of the people makes it impossible to hear exact words. At this point, I don't think Aqua has a chance of winning this by herself. She's going to hate me for interfering, but she needs the help. Since Katniss is so intent on Aqua, she doesn't look around to see anything happening. Perfect. I creep up behind them, and bowl over Katniss. I can plainly see the anger in her eyes, and she doesn't give up. She struggles under me, but isn't able to get out. I look over to Aqua, who is furious, but gives off a feel of vengeance.

"Looks like _someone_ won't be able to get their revenge," she gloats.

"I swear, I will kill you," she responds indignantly. "You don't deserve glory."

"_I _don't deserve glory? I've done much more in my life then you ever will."

Katniss is somehow more infuriated now than before, and tries to escape again. In retaliation, I flatten her head against the concrete.

"And _you _don't deserve it any more than _her_!" she screams.

"You know what? I don't care! I have worked towards this moment my entire life; I deserve it just as much!" Yet again, Katniss pushes herself off of the ground, only to be pressed down harder. So much harder, in fact, that she stops moving.

"It looks like we're arriving in District One!" Skittora proclaims. I look out of the window of the train and see a beautiful city, much like the Capitol, which is not very surprising since it's the richest District. We get to their Justice Building and exit the train.

"Just don't screw up," Emberlynn's words of encouragement. Thanks for the support. She gives us the notecards.

Parker and I walk onto the stage while the rest of them stay behind, and the District's residents go wild. There's a huge throng that stretches on for what looks like about a mile. Near the front are two platforms with the pictures of Hunter and Stingra, and their families underneath them. I know they're very disappointed that they were dead, but they certainly look relieved that we won. I wait for the cheering to end, and look to the notecard.

"Good morning District One!" I begin. Parker and I go off on the normal speech for a while, which is very boring, even for the person giving the speech.

"And never forget your tributes, even though their lives have been lost, they will stay with us in our memories forever, as not only our fellow allies, but as our friends," Parker ends meaningfully. The crowd cheers again, and we go back to the train.

* * *

_Think less and see it grow_

_Like a riot, like a riot oh_

_Not easily offended_

_Not hard to let it go_

_From the mess to the masses_

* * *

**'Lisztomania' by Phoenix**

**A/N: The next chapter will be a condensed version of the rest of the Victory Tour, then after that the feast at the Capitol, then back to District Two. Then, a day in Aqua's normal life, then the Reaping, then Aqua and Parker mentoring the new tributes. It'll be more interesting than it sounds.**

**So what did you think? What do you hope to see later? What could I improve on? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Rewind

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Look what you have it's shining like fool's gold_

_Dogs are fighting and shaking what you hold_

_Take a load off_

_And turn the light off_

_Close your eyes ans rewind_

_It's better when you like what you're leaving out_

* * *

**~Aqua's POV~**

"But the problem is that… Well… We can't…" I say.

"Oh. Right."

"Just read off of the card and pretend that there isn't an unconscious person behind us."

"Okay, it'll be hard though… Considering there's an unconscious person behind us."

"_Just read the card._"

"Fine."

So on that note, we read the card. It's not like anyone is listening, or even if they were, we wouldn't be able to be heard over the screaming crowd. It's quite awkward, actually. We read quickly, making sure that there was no reason to leave here any later than we had to. But since we're finished already…

I'm about to start cursing at the people of the District, but Parker must notice the fire in my eyes, and gives me a look that seems to say, '_No Aqua, don't make any more people despise you.'_ Since Parker usually is right about these things, I stop. But since I won't go down without a fight, or at least, another fight, I literally walk over Katniss' immobile body on the way to the train. One District down, eleven more to go. Twelve actually, if you're counting the Capitol.

**So I told some people the rest of the Districts would just be little snippets. Here you go:**

· District Eleven- didn't seem very happy, obviously, but weren't mad enough to riot. Neither Aqua nor Parker killed Sophia, though Rosie killed Alex. The large families of the two of them looked pretty angry though.

· District Ten- same as Eleven, mostly. Constance's family was very solemn, and by the looks of it, Constance had provided for her younger siblings. Asher's seemed to hate Aqua for one obvious reason.

· District Nine- one of the worst for Aqua, as she killed both Rayvenn and Bob. Rayvenn though, barely had a family, and Bob's didn't seem extremely disappointed by their loss, though there was definitely something they weren't showing.

· District Eight- looked as if they may start a riot. Sam was a somewhat of a rebel who actually had a chance of winning, though Edward didn't. Sam's little sister was crying the entire time. Parker had killed both, which didn't help.

· District Seven- Chuck's family clearly wanted their revenge on Aqua, which she could definitely understand, considering that she had been in the exact same position, standing on the pedestal, at one point in her life. Karlie's family was angry as well.

· District Six- Maya was also a tribute that could've won, so the people of her District were irate that she didn't. Blaze's family was very saddened, but Aqua was sure that they knew her didn't have a chance of winning.

· District Five- not a big deal. Neither of their tributes could've won, but Aqua did kill Rayn, who was the first death of the Games. Victoria didn't even die at the hands of a Career, so her family wasn't as mad as a lot of the others.

· District Four- a breath of fresh air for Aqua and Parker. Even they were distraught about Jack and Rosie's deaths. The District seemed happy that Aqua and Parker won, but her still troubled that their tributes didn't.

· District Three- a little bit awkward for Aqua and Parker. The District wasn't as livid as a lot of the others, but they surely weren't throwing a party. Tonya's family looked thankful for them for letting herbe part of their alliance, but Edison's weren't at all overjoyed.

· District One- even happier than Four. The citizens shouted their support, and Stingra and Hunter's families smiled their congratulations. Though of course they would've preferred seeing Stingra and Hunter, they were happy for Aqua and Parker.

* * *

_Past you are the truths you failed to mention_

_Return to the opposite direction_

* * *

**'Rewind' by Kopecky Family Band**

**So that's it. No joke. I was bored. Next chapter will be at the Capitol where they have the feast/party thingy. Much fun.**


	4. Stay Young, Go Dancing

**Yay I updated! Finally. This chapter is really overdue. So here you go!**

**And I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

_Life is sweet in the belly of the beast_

_In the belly of the beast_

* * *

"We're about to enter the Capitol!" Larkin exclaims. Yet again, Aqua is extremely angry because she was forced to dress up, so this should be a fun night. She sits in the seat, cross-armed in a sparkly, frilly, bright blue dress and elaborately curled hair.

I look out of the window to, yet again, see the beauty that is the Capitol. President Snow's mansion is alight with glowing splashes of color, and rich citizens of the Capitol are standing around a roped-off area where I presume Aqua and I would make out entry. No party I've ever been to could possibly compare to this. I'm sure there are over a thousand people feasting and dancing.

"Don't get too excited yet, you still have to do your next interview," Enobaria whispers to Aqua and I.

"What are we even supposed to be talking about?" Aqua asks her, annoyed.

"Just stuff about your life back home, now that you're victors." The only things I've been doing since I've been home are speeches, photo shoots, and checking up at the training center, but they are all things the Capitol either already knows about, or a thing I can't exactly say anything about on live television. Not so good so far.

The train car opens, and I walk out to see a bunch of screaming fans waving towards me. I guess you could call them fans, if they honestly enjoy watching me kill children… Kind of a weird thing to be a fan of, but I'm surely not complaining.

Suddenly, I get an idea, something to annoy Aqua even more.

"Aqua, I dare you to break into a fight with someone before the interview ends," I say. But knowing her, she'll probably end up doing it while disregarding the dare. Either that or she'll chicken out and somehow manage not to kill anyone. She's expressionless and says nothing, so I have to imagine she's too irritated to do it. I laugh at her. We'll see what happens.

We are escorted through the crowd with Enobaria, Emberlynn, Skittora, Larkin, and the prep teams. So far, Aqua hasn't tried to beat up any of the Capitol residents. Finally, we reach the place where we will be, yet again, interviewed. My heart is racing, the lights are flashing, and all of a sudden I'm up there, next to Caesar and Aqua.

"So Parker," he says casually, "I've heard that you two are best friends."

"Yeah," I answer truthfully. "For a long time, actually."

"I see. So is it any different, now that you are both victors?" Caesar asks.

"You know Aqua and I, we've been doing this for a long time. Nothing could tear us apart. Although, sometimes, she can be a bit of a pain in the-" I start, but am interrupted by a hard fist on my cheek. I guess she actually is going to follow through with it, though not in the way I had expected. I look over to Aqua, and she's grinning like a psychopath, not at all out of the ordinary. The audience is gasping and Caesar is staring at her, confused.

I'm a little mad at first, considering she just punched me, but I've gotta admit, this'll be fun. Failing interviews is something Aqua's pretty good at. "Well, it looks like you've still got some of the..._spunk_...from the arena, Aqua," Caesar tries to fix it with a joke. The audience is not sure whether or not to laugh. Half of them manage a giggle, the other half try to shush them.

It becomes amusing, Aqua's hard expression, furious at me, the Capitol, and her stylist. I am grinning like a maniac, and my shoulders shake with silent laughter. "I agree completely," I put in, but Aqua only responds, "Aren't you going to fight back? Are you going to let yourself be beaten up by a girl? Huh?" She stands from her chair and waves her fists.

She can't be serious… Can she? I mean, I'm sure Aqua's gotten into many fights before in District Two, but on national television when you're _not _supposed to? You know what, I take that back. Thinking of the things I saw her do after the Games, and then of course what went down during the Victory Tour, I'd say she's still in 'Hunger Games mode'.

"Well…" Caesar looks to me, silently pleading and telling me to do anything other than what she wants. I just shrug and say, "If you say so." The crowd is whispering back and forth, as I stand up to face her, and Caesar…well…I'm not sure how to describe the look on his face. It's kinda a confused look, a look that says '_I'm not sure that I should be happy because everyone will want to watch my show, or that I should be terrified and call for security before it gets too bloody._' Just imagine that, if you can.

We just stand there for a few seconds, her glaring at me and me grinning at her. Then suddenly, we both jump at each other, and the audience, plus Caesar, all join in for a huge gasp. There's a flurry of clenched fists and blood, and I can't exactly say what's going on bit by bit, that would take much too long. I've never fought Aqua before, and I really don't know if I'm surprised or disappointed in her skills. I guess compared to the arena, it's nothing, but still, she's exceptionally strong. Not to be conceited or anything, but it's an even match.

Suddenly, I get a thought. This is _Aqua _I'm fighting right now. _Aqua._ While thinking of that, I have to laugh a little.

Aqua must see me laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"Just think about what we're doing right at this moment."

"What do you mean 'what we're doing right-'" I guess she thought about it, because I can see a crack of a smile forming on her face. She's trying to keep in the laughter, but I can tell it's not working. At this point, she stops trying to beat me up and just starts laughing. I join in.

When I look back at the audience, they look completely and utterly confused. They have no idea of what to think of what's happening right now.

"Well everyone, this has been a very…._interesting_ show. So let the party begin!" Caesar announces to the uncertain Capitol people. It's probably a good thing that it was ended. Otherwise the people watching would be seeing Aqua and I cracking up in the middle of the stage. After the cameras turn away, Caesar gives us a weird look and leaves the stage.

"We should probably go find Enobaria, Emberlynn, and everyone," Aqua manages to say through the laughs.

"Yeah, probably."

Our crew or whatever you call them doesn't look very pleased with us. "Congratulations Aqua! You've completely failed each and every one of your interviews!" says Enobaria.

"Why thank you!" she replies, causing Enobaria to put her hand to her head in an effort to stop a headache.

"How about we just carry on with the rest of this," suggests Emberlynn.

"If you say so."

We leave everything that just happened behind and go to enjoy the feast we've earned. All of it's pretty annoying because a lot of people from the Capitol keep wanting to talk to Aqua and I about anything imaginable.

"What was your favorite part of the Games?"

"Do you like living in Victor's Village?"

And then there was that one question that caught us both off guard. "Would you ever consider getting together?"

"Excuse me?" says Aqua.

"You know what I mean. You did win the Hunger Games together and all."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're only friends," I inform the person.

"Hm. That's a shame; you would make a good couple." Then they left.

"I dare you to kill her," remarks Aqua.

"I'm not just gonna go up to her and kill her."

"You dared me to beat up someone.

"Yeah, _beat up _someone."

"Fine." Then after a while, we decide that it would be a good idea to change the subject. "What's with the colorfulness of the food and stuff?"

"No clue. It's kinda creepy."

"I dare you to drink that pink stuff," challenges Aqua, pointing to something on the buffet table.

I shrug. How bad could it be? "Okay." I take a glass of the oddly colored juice or whatever it is and take a sip. "Oh my god that's awful!"

"_Drink the whole glass._"

I don't even know if I can stomach the whole thing. It's that bad.

Once I drain the glass, I look back to see Aqua dying from laughter.

"Aqua, what is th—" I can't finish the sentence. So while I'm running around, trying to find a secluded area to barf, I can still hear Aqua's laughter. Oh look, a group of trees. I'm sorry trees.

And of course when I come back she's doing the same thing she was when I left. "It's supposed to make you throw up your food so you'll be able to eat more." Of course it is.

"I think that was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted."

"I bet it is."

"So now we're even. Are you happy?" I ask Aqua.

"Mm hm."

* * *

_I'm renewed_

_Oh how I feel alive_

_And through autumn's advancing_

_We'll stay young go dancing_

* * *

**'Stay Young, Go Dancing' by Death Cab for Cutie**

**Haha finally! The long awaited third interview!**

**What did you think? Good chapter or not? Improvements? Things that I should keep doing? Like it in Parker's POV? Tell me in a review!**

**But since people who have reviewed when the chapter after this was chapter four, use chapter six for reviewing this one.**

**And one last thing: I have this thing on my profile, a meme where you put your OCs into scenarios and stuff, and I have some characters from here in it. If for some reason you would want to read that, I would say that you should. But if you haven't read some of my other stories you won't know the other characters.**


	5. Back in Black

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

_Let loose _

_From the noose _

_That's kept me hanging about_

* * *

It feels nice to be back in the training center. Around me are possible victors, cross-armed and intent on their training. It's easy to see the difference between the serious fighters and the pathetic little wannabes who think they're actually doing things right. I recognize a lot of them from when I used to train. One of which is my enemy, Chelsea.

"You do realize won't be able to volunteer next year," I remark. She quickly turns around from the hand-to-hand combat station she was just working at.

"Obviously I know that, I'm not stupid," she retorts.

"Umm… Sorry to break it to you, but I do believe you are. Why are you even here?"

"You wanna know why I'm here?" she snaps, flipping her way-too-shiny blonde curls over her shoulder. "I'm here so I can beat _you_. I of course was always better, but I just wanted to become even more skilled." She stops for a few seconds so she can get in my face. "Skilled enough to beat you in a fight."

"I'd like to see that," I reply threateningly. She throws a punch at me, which I expected, and I effortlessly dodge it. At this point, other trainees, and even trainers, were turned around watching, and are starting to form a circle around us. "You're gonna have to do better than _that._" I wait for her to make the next move, which I anticipate will be another punch. But much to my surprise, Chelsea throws her entire body onto me, knocking me to the ground.

"You think I can't?"

I smirk at her. "Nope." I jab my knee into her stomach, and she wheezes in breath. I stand overtop of her, stepping on her forehead.

"You surrender yet?"

"Nope."

She manages to wriggle out from underneath my shoe, standing back up as well.

"Just give up now. You know in your heart that I'll beat you so hard you won't remember your own name," I threaten.

"I don't think so." She tries yet again to punch me, but I simply grab her fist with my own. Her eyes reveal her immense fury, something I've always loved to see. Seizing the opportunity, I aim a blow at her face, which she somehow didn't expect. I let go of her arm, and she wraps it around her nose, which I imagine is where the blood splattered all over her clothes came from.

"Why won't you admit your defeat? I mean, it's one thing if you want to get hurt, but I kinda doubt that's what you want."

"I won't! I can't! Not here, not now, not with everyone watching!"

"Well if that's what you want…" So with that, I hit her more in the skull, causing her to scream out, and most likely, get a concussion. "Are you sure you're not done?" She's about to yell out something, I can tell by the look on her face, but she stops herself and narrows her eyes.

"I'll admit my defeat, Aqua. But just you wait, I'll be ready next time, stronger than ever," she threatens.

I smile sweetly at her. "That's what I thought."

The circle around us steadily dissipates and the people go back to their training stations. With Chelsea out of the way, I'm free to roam around and do whatever I please. I find the knife-throwing station and decide to watch the trainees. I see the people in line, crossed-armed with blank stares. The person up, a thirteen year-old wannabe named Lyssa, is hurling the knives with such inaccuracy I want to vomit. It's the wannabes that annoy me the most, the ones like Chelsea and Lyssa, the ones who are probably only in here because their parents bribed the head trainers, and are also the ones who think what they're doing is actually right, when in truth, they've completely failed.

Next up is my third-worst enemy, the first being Katniss and the second Chelsea. This one however, Dodger, is pretty much a male version of me, only considerably more annoying and stuck up. He has always been one of the most skilled people here, but Parker and I have clearly left him in the dust. Unlike Lyssa, Dodger throws with much accuracy, hitting the bull's eye every time. He finishes quickly because he threw quickly, then advances over to me.

"What're you doing here, Pyrette? You need to claim even more recognition?" he taunts.

"For your information, _Pierce_, I just wanted to stop by and see the new tributes. Though I did beat up Chelsea a minute or two ago," I answer.

"Well then lucky you, you're looking directly at the new tribute!" he boasts. Oh no. I have to mentor Dodger. I forgot he was only seventeen last year.

"Hm. Too bad District Two won't have a male victor again this year."

"Oh you just watch. I'll win faster than anyone ever has before, picking off each and every one of the tributes, unlike _you_, you were too scared to even kill an ally!" That tears it.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I know one thing: I've already won. You can't take that away from me. As for my allies, why would I kill them if they could get me farther in the Games? I guess if you don't want anyone to help you out when you're lying on the ground, screaming in agony because someone decided they didn't like you, then go ahead, kill off every one of you allies," I inform him.

He only laughs at the statement. Idiot. I actually meant that. "Your stupidity is blinding. Please turn it off," I remark, and walk away to try to find Emberlynn.

I find her showing some newbies, I believe from District One, the bow and arrow station.

"Hey, Aqua, would you mind showing these kids how to shoot? I've gotta go do something…" she's cut off by my displeased stare.

"Oh. Right. Nevermind then… Hold on a second… Hestia! Can you help these guys?" Emberlynn calls to Hestia.

"Sure, I'll… Aqua? Is that you?!" Hestia answers.

"Heck yes it is!" I respond, happy to see my old friend. "I've missed you and the others so much!"

"Same here! School's been so boring without you. Not that it wasn't already."

"I kinda wish I was back in school. Of course because I'd get to see you guys, but the stuff I'm doing instead is awful! I have speeches and photo shoots every week!"

"Sucks. But you won, so that's all that counts."

"Yeah." You see, I'm a straight B student, unless we're talking about Hunger Games history, I always ace that. "But after the eighty-first Games are over, I'll be free from everything until next year, unless one of the tributes from Two wins."

"Are you working here or just training for fun?"

"I've been training the younger kids. So did you hear you're gonna be mentoring Dodger?" Hestia scoffs.

"Yeah… I can't wait to see him die, though. I may even laugh."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you would."

I smile, thinking about how well she knows me. "Did you see what happened a few minutes ago?"

"Hm? No, what was it?"

"I beat up Chelsea."

Hestia doubles up in laughter, as do I. She's about to say something, but Emberlynn interrupts.

"Are you gonna help the newbies or not?!" she yells.

"Fine…" Hestia walks off, leaving me to talk with Emberlynn.

"Who is volunteering this year?" I ask her. "Or at least are supposed to."

"From One there's Goldie and Garnet, Vesta and Dodger from here, and Aerwyna and Oceanus from Four. Dodger's the only one here right now."

"I saw him. So who's Vesta?"

"Well, she's eighteen, she uses a sickle, she's pretty strong and quick, that's all I really know about her."

"Okay. That's all I really needed to know. I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow."

"As do I."

* * *

_Forget the hearse because I'll never die_

_I got nine lives cat's eyes_

_Using every one of them and running wild_

_'Cause I'm back_

* * *

**'Back in Black' by AC/DC**

**Okay, so one important thing: This isn't actually the next chapter in the story. It was supposed to be the party at the Capitol, but I completely forgot about that. So next time you see that this is updated, look for chapter four, not the newest one. I'll put a message at the beginning if you forget.**

**If you haven't already, check out my Percy Jackson fanfic, 'Flickering Flames', as well as 'The Mary-Sue Games', and the other less important ones.**

**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT IT MUST BE PUT IN CAPS LOCK:**

**I will be writing a collab with 2019rocheca that is somewhat of a spin-off of this story, somewhat a crossover with Charlie the Unicorn. Confused? Intrigued? Not either of those things? You should read it anyway!**

**Here's a brief summary:**

**It's a normal day in District Two, when Parker is forced to go on a 'magical journey' with Aqua and her friend DeMott. **

**A very brief summary.**

**If you've ever seen any Charlie the Unicorn videos, Parker is Charlie and Aqua and DeMott are the blue and pink unicorns. If you are not familiar with it, look up the videos on YouTube. You will die laughing.**

**I have no clue when this will be posted. Tomorrow? Next week? No clue whatsoever.**


	6. When My Time Comes

**Chapter Six:**

**IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER, IT'S ON CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N: This is NOT the Capitol Appearance. I know I said I'd write that first, but I completely forgot and moved onto this chapter. I have finally started that one though, and it will be the next update, I promise! I've gotten a few awesome ideas from a follower for another way to fail an interview.**

* * *

_You can judge the whole world by the sparkle that you think it lacks_

_Yes, you can stare into the abyss,_

_But it's staring right back_

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the eighty-first annual Hunger Games!" Emberlynn announces. "Now is the time to pick a boy and a girl to compete for the prize of glory!" The citizens roar in excitement, not wanting to wait any longer for a chance to see the new tributes. They're all riled up because of how two of their tributes won last year. I would know.

I'm standing behind the rows of the possible tributes with my nineteen year old, waiting to see who we'll end up mentoring. I already am pretty sure it'll end up being Dodger and the girl, Vesta, but that could always change.

"First we will pick the boy tribute!" yells Emberlynn. She places her hand into the jar and takes out one of the first slips she touches, realizing that it didn't matter who she chose, as someone would volunteer for them anyways. "Styx Terran!" At this point, a bunch of boys start leaping towards the stage. I see Dodger near the front of the line of all of them. But too bad for him that he had to start in the very back with his age group. In front of him is a boy black-haired boy from the sixteen year old section. The run is short, but Dodger looks determined to outrun the boy. But sadly, he doesn't get to the stage in time.

When the sixteen year old meets Emberlynn, I can see her smile start to turn a bit down, as I'm sure she was hoping for Dodger to get their first. "What's your name?"

"Fletcher Byrde!" he answers confidently. I can already tell that this boy will be much more easy to mentor than Dodger. He looks a lot more excited, instead of only wanting to win for the money and fame, he wants to experience the Games. He wants to be able to breathe in the smell of spilt blood on grass, wants to live through a near-death experience perhaps.

"And now for the girls," Emberlynn announces. She opens another slip of paper. "Lana Pearle!" Next to me I see my friend Peri take in a short breath.

"Your sister?" I whisper. She nods. Peri doesn't have to worry though, a bunch of girls are trying to volunteer for Lana. The first one up is eighteen, tall, lithe, red-haired, and much too serious looking.

"What is your name?" Emberlynn asks the girl on the stage.

"Vesta Reddira," she answers. At least one of the people she chose became a tribute.

"Here you are District Two, your new tributes: Fletcher Byrde and Vesta Reddira!" The two shake hands, and we all cheer loudly for them. Emberlynn escorts them to the Justice Building where their friends and family would see them off.

A feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around and see Scarlett and Hestia heading towards to my left. "We're gonna go see Vesta," Scarlett tells me. "We trained together last year." I guess Vesta's pretty good if she was training with people a year older than her.

"We'll see you soon though," Hestia says.

"Actually, I have to go with them. I'm a mentor this year, remember?" I inform them.

Hestia sighs. "Right… I guess we'll see you in a few weeks then."

I leave my friends and walk to the train. The Peacekeepers there open one of the doors for me, and I find myself in another compartment, much like the one I was in exactly a year ago. I have no need to stay in there, so I go directly to the dining compartment. This time, I go to a wooden table set for five. Emberlynn enters shortly after, followed by Parker. After a minute or so of silence, the male tribute, Fletcher Byrde, comes in, staring at everything intently, clearly in awe of the luxury. While looking at the curtains, he almost falls over the chair he is trying to sit in. Vesta, however, walks straight in and takes a seat next to Fletcher and I.

"We're gonna watch the Reaping now," Emberlynn says. She turns on the screen and we see President Snow making a speech about the Reapings, then it flashes to District One. The boy, Garnet Shynes, is the one Emberlynn wanted to volunteer. I can understand why, he seems strong and well-muscled. The girl, however, wasn't who Emberlynn wanted. I don't know who 'Goldie' is, but this girl's name is Crystal Shimmers. If I had to guess, I'd say she was a wannabe, or at least someone who wasn't as good as they thought they were. She looks a little too skinny to be skilled with short distance weapons.

Next it goes to District Two's Reaping. Nothing I didn't already see, just Fletcher and Vesta volunteering.

From District Three, there is first a girl named Kiyoko. She's about fourteen, has pitch black hair tied back in a side ponytail, and has thin black glasses. She looks terrified when she's up on the stage. After her is a thirteen year old boy, Andrew. He looks more angry than terrified, like one of those people who is annoyed by this kind of thing. I can tell he's richer than most, as he has kind of a stomach. These two would be no help to the Career alliance, and I think we've learned the hard way that you shouldn't trust anyone from Three.

From District Four I expect to see Aerwyna, the girl Emberlynn told me about. But when the girl tribute is picked, there are no volunteers. Four is different than One and Two with their Careers. They don't train as much there, and the only volunteers they get are the ones Emberlynn has picked out. I don't know if Aerwyna isn't there or really hates the girl, Coral Clear, but she doesn't show. The girl Reaped, Coral, doesn't look like Career material. I could be wrong, as Rosie was also thirteen and smaller than most, but this girl doesn't seem to have any strength whatsoever. The boy though, Oceanus Blue, will certainly be part of the alliance, definitely a contender for the crown.

First up from District Five is Rosaline Bishop. For sixteen, she's a bit shorter than most her age, but still has somewhat of an intimidating look, but that is covered up by her timid and innocent demeanor. The boy, Charlie Milfay, is nothing special though, typical Five citizen.

The next surprise is Wing Spherings from Six. She looks hateful and strong, someone the Careers could use. She's very tall and broad shouldered with short light brown hair. And again, the boy, Carr Gibson, won't last long. He's already a little bit too skinny without being in the arena.

I know I said Six was a surprise, but Seven tops it. First off, I'm pretty sure the girl is Chuck's sister, Mahogany Woods. Unlike her possible brother, she is average height and weight with auburn hair, but still looks somewhat tough. And the boy, Lumber Mason, I'm pretty sure is former victor Johanna Mason's relative. But yet again, he looks skinny and not as strong.

The pair from Eight aren't very skillful looking either. The curly bronze haired girl, Annaliese Mayer, keeps looking to her District partner, Thomas Weiss, with a frightened look in her eyes. He doesn't seem to have anything to do for her though, and stands there, startled as well.

The girl from Nine, Dominique Carase, looks like she may be a fighter as well. She's only thirteen, but when she's Reaped, she struts up to the stage, all smiles, dressed in thigh length black dress, bandages around her elbows, black boots tipped with a steel toe, black socks up to her knees, and a flowery headband, which gives her not only feminine, but a dangerous vibe. But after her is a short, chubby, boy named Jonah Willys, fifteen years old.

Next up is District Ten. The girl Reaped, Lilith Zink, has a few stares from boys her age, but quickly gets them to disregard her beauty, because she keeps talking to herself and finally yelling into the air with anger in some weird outburst. The boy though, Alisondro Tomas, looks about the same as Jonah from Nine, short and chubby. I can tell by the way he looks at the crowd that he's pretty arrogant and won't get anyone to like him, except maybe the Careers, but they sure don't need a weak person like him in the alliance.

In Eleven, the girl tribute is Jasmine Asantha. When she gets to the stage, she is clearly terrified, but tries to put on a smile and look okay. She's twelve, and looks pretty weak and skinny, so I'm pretty sure she won't make it very far in the Games. The boy though, Grayson Grane, might be able to fight his way through. He's eighteen and looks like he may actually have a chance.

I await some form of a surprise from Twelve, considering last year, and I am not disappointed. The escort doesn't have time to read the name before someone volunteers, Kaitriona Menosei. I expect some sort of announcement or something from her, but she doesn't say a word except her own name. She seems to be a tomboy, with her hair cut very short and her combat trousers and black strap top. Possibly a contender, possibly not. The thirteen year old boy, Calem Hav, doesn't look any more excited, but looks uncomfortable with all of the attention he's getting.

The Reapings are over, so Emberlynn turns off the television.

* * *

_So I took want I wanted and put it out of my reach_

_I wanted to pay for my successes_

_With all my defeats_

* * *

**'When My Time Comes' by Dawes**

**First impressions of the tributes? How do you think Aqua and Parker will do with mentoring? Suggestions? Ideas for the Capitol Appearance? Review!**

**As for the magical collab I spoke of last chapter... It is going amazingly! I just need to fix up a few things, then I will post it! Read if you dare!**

**And here is the list of tributes:**

**District One:**

Crystal Shimmers, 17 (gorrillaface345)

Garnet Shynes, 17 (gorrillaface345)

**District Two:**

Vesta Reddira, 18 (me)

Fletcher Byrde, 16 (me)

**District Three:**

Kiyoko, 14 (phishfood03)

Andrew, 13 (2019rocheca)

**District Four:**

Coral Clear, 13 (gorrillaface345)

Oceanus Blue, 15 (gorrillaface345)

**District Five:**

Rosaline Bishop, 16 (xGryffindorQueenx)

Charlie Milfay, 17 (gorrillaface345)

**District Six:**

Wing Spherings, 18 (aprilgirl01)

Carr Gibson, 13 (gorrillaface345)

**District Seven:**

Mahogany Woods, 15 (gorrillaface345)

Lumber Mason, 18 (gorrillaface345)

**District Eight:**

Annaliese Mayer, 16 (gorrillaface345)

Thomas Weiss, 17 (gorrillaface345)

**District Nine:**

Dominique Carase, 13 (renoa-hime)

Jonah Willys, 15 (gorrillaface345)

**District Ten:**

Lilith Zink, 17 (Vaan Levy)

Alisondro Tomas, 15 (gorrillaface345)

**District Eleven:**

Jasmine Asantha, 12 (gorrillaface345)

Grayson Grane, 18 (gorrillaface345)

**District Twelve:**

Kaitriona Menosei, 15 (renoa-hime)

Calem Hav, 13 (Naynay101)


	7. Shades of Cool

_**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS: I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER LAST WEEK, BUT AS IT WAS LATE AND WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HAPPENED BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE REAPING AND THE TRAINING CENTER. NOT MANY VIEWS HAVE BEEN COMING IN, SO I SUPPOSE MOST OF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE NEW CHAPTER WAS CHAPTER FOUR. I STRONGLY SUGGEST READING CHAPTER FOUR, THE NEWER CHAPTER, BEFORE CONTINUING TO THIS ONE.**_

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

* * *

_But you are unfixable_

_I can't break through your world_

_'Cause you live in shades of cool_

_Your heart is unbreakable_

* * *

"So… First impressions?" I ask Fletcher and Vesta. I sucks that I don't have an experienced mentor, because I have a feeling that this'll go terribly wrong. Especially with Fletcher, since he wasn't actually the person who was supposed to volunteer. But even more, Aqua's also a mentor. It would be one thing if a somewhat normal and rational person who was inexperienced, but of course, Aqua's the complete opposite of that. And then there are the tributes. I just really hope that they won't be like Aqua. I'm hopeful for Vesta, she seems to be bored and annoyed with all of this, but Fletcher… His freakishly large grin and bright eyes point more towards the personality of Aqua, maybe even to an extreme, if that's even possible.

"I think we need an alliance with at least Garnet and Oceanus, and I guess—" Vesta is cut off by Fletcher instantly.

"Okay, so Garnet and Crystal look cool, Andrew looks like a loser, Kiyoko needs to die early 'cause she looks too smart, Oceanus needs to be in our alliance, Coral is too weak, Rosaline and Charlie are weak, Wing should join the Career alliance, Carr is weak, Lumber and Mahogany should join the alliance, Annaliese and Thomas look weak, Dominique might last long if she doesn't go into the Bloodbath, Jonah's weak, Lilith and Alisondro are weak, Jasmine is weak, Grayson might be strong, Kaitriona might be cool, and Calem is weak," Fletcher announces. We all just stare at him for a while.

"Good!" finally says Aqua. "So, um… Um…" she looks at me as if I know what we're supposed to ask them. I shrug. "Um… So… What's your strategy?"

Once again, Vesta is probably about to say something useful, but Fletcher immediately starts talking. "We just need to do what you two did!" Vesta puts her hand on her head and looks like she'd rather be anywhere than here. I have to agree. Aqua even looks a bit annoyed with Fletcher already, but not that much. Though even that is saying something.

"Yes smart one, we should ally with a backstabber and someone who won't help us one bit, almost die at least ten times, and then refuse to dismember and kill each other. Sounds _great_," she replies with much sarcasm. I can't decide what I think about her. All I know is that we have the worst pair of tributes to mentor in the history of the Hunger Games. Emberlynn looks just as frustrated as Vesta.

And I thought mentoring would be fun.

**~Change of POV~**

I don't think I like Vesta. I like Fletcher, but he's gonna get annoying pretty soon. Not as much as the two of them combined, but still. Somehow, I bet mentoring Vesta and Dodger would've somehow been easier though.

"So maybe you should think of a _different _strategy," suggests Parker.

Vesta makes sure to speak before Fletcher. "Once we get to the training place, we need to ally with Garnet, Oceanus, and Crystal I suppose, then try to get some other strong people as well, like Wing, Lumber, or Mahogany. Since none of us probably care that much about each other, after killing off a lot of the tributes, we can separate and focus on winning _by ourselves_."

"_Yes_," agrees Parker with much enthusiasm.

"Well _I _don't think disbanding is really going to get you anywhere," I argue. Some people just don't understand common sense.

"Yeah!" agrees Fletcher. "We should just stay together, if we do that, at the end, there will just be Careers left. At that point, it'll be certain that at least a _Career _will win without the chance of anyone else getting in the way."

"I hate to say it, but he's right…" mentions Parker.

I smile. "Of course he is. He agreed with _me_."

"I am done with you! All of you! I think we should split up, Aqua and Fletcher and me and Parker. It would be _so _much less aggravating for all of us," Vesta yells.

The person I really feel bad for is Emberlynn. I don't actually know where she is right now; she probably left because of frustration and stuff like that. Before we can decide if Vesta's idea is worth using, we're about to pass the Capitol. Fletcher jumps right up to see out of the window when the cheering begins, but Vesta, not surprisingly, stays where she is. Fletcher waves frantically at the oddly colored people until we pull into the building the tributes stay at. The train finally comes to a stop, and more screams begins as the people from One get out. I can see Crystal and Garnet, the tributes, smiling and greeting them in a friendly manner, as does their escort and mentors.

"Wait! Parker, do we get to see the other mentors?" I ask quickly.

"I guess so… Why would you—" he stops and stares at me. "You aren't actually going to—"

My smirk is enough of an answer to his question. Maybe being a mentor could be interesting in a good way after all.

The door on the side of the train opens up, and Vesta and Fletcher step through it, followed by Emberlynn from wherever she came from, and then Parker and I. The Capitol people are surrounding us on either side, and the Peacekeepers have to keep them from touching us. I don't remember it being this uncomfortable last year; maybe the new victors always gain more attention.

We finally escape the crowd and walk through the silver doors. Everyone's directed to different areas, the mentors directly to the elevator. Parker and I are smashed in with the District One mentors, Cordelia and Onyx. They both won fairly recently, Cordelia in the 73rd Games, ones that I watched when I was eleven. I don't remember Onyx's Games very well; I think he won before I was born.

"Hey guys!" greets Cordelia. "Congrats on winning the Games last year!"

"Thanks," I reply, hoping to not make very much conversation with her. Thankfully, they leave on the first floor above where we entered, and get off before they can say anything more. Parker and I get off at the next floor up. When we get there, a Peacekeeper stands in our way.

"President Snow would like to see you."

* * *

_You're crumbling sadly_

_I'm sorry_

_You're gone with me_

* * *

**'Shades of Cool' by Lana Del Rey**

**For the reviewers:**

**What are your opinions on Fletcher and Vesta? Who is the more awful one?**

**How will Aqua and Parker cope as mentors?**

**What do you think President Snow wants with Aqua and Parker?**


End file.
